


boy you got me goin' up

by fuckyestaehyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, baekhyun and kyungsoo are best friends, baekhyun loves mongryong, jongdae just wants to help, someone save baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyestaehyung/pseuds/fuckyestaehyung
Summary: Prompt: #092Rating: GeneralWord Count: 2469Summary: Baekhyun hates rollercoasters. He really,reallyhates rollercoasters.Pretty much the fic where Jongdae comes to Baekhyun's rescue right before the big drop, Baekhyun starts to cry and then plans Kyungsoo's murder, and Jongdae gets some ice cream.Author’s Note: Thanks to my close friend who laughed at me and my lame rollercoaster jokes while i wrote this.title loosely taken from exo's cloud 9. alternatively titled 'fuck you kyungsoo'





	boy you got me goin' up

 

Baekhyun was going to fucking kill Kyungsoo as soon as he got off this ride.  _ Fuck _ Kyungsoo. It was moments like this that Baekhyun questioned why the fuck was he even friends with him in the first place. How was it that Kyungsoo always managed to get him to do the most terrifying things? Asshole. Baekhyun was going to die right now. This was it. Baekhyun was actually going to fucking die. This rollercoaster was going to be the death of him. He was only 23 years old. He was too young to die. Fuck this. Who was going to look after Mongryong and give him walkies and tummy rubs? Not Kyungsoo, that's for damn sure. That kid was never going anywhere near Baekhyun’s dog ever again after this. If Baekhyun was going to die because of a fucking ride that Kyungsoo had  _ forced _ him on, then Baekhyun was going to spend all of his ghosting years making sure that Kyungsoo never got anywhere near his dog. He was going to spit in his cereal every morning and make his life hell. Could ghosts even spit-  _ oh my god it's starting. Oh god oh god oh god.  _

 

This was it. The  metal death contraption rollercoaster was moving. Baekhyun was going up at an agonisingly slow pace. Why was it moving so slow? If he was going to die couldn’t it at least be fast? That way he could just get it over with? But,  _ oh god,  _ he was going to die. He was panicking, repeating nonsense under his breath as he checked to see if his harness was properly fastened. There was nothing he could do now, everything was out of his hands. He closed his eyes and waited for the first drop that he knew was approaching. 

 

It took him a moment to realise that the scream he was hearing was his own. The giggling coming from nearby  _ certainly wasn't _ though. Who in their right mind would be enjoying this hell machine? Wait. Maybe they weren't in their right mind. Wow. Here he was, about to die on a bloody rollercoaster of all things, and he's sitting next to a psychopath too? Baekhyun was  _ certain _ he was going to haunt Kyungsoo now. 

 

His stomach jumps into his throat as the ride suddenly starts going upwards- oh  _ hell _ , was he upside down now? Does that mean what he thinks it means? His nightmare. One of the few things he hates more than cucumber (the food of hell). One of the things he hates more than life itself. 

 

_ It’s a loopdeloop.  _

 

His screaming intensifies. Baekhyun’s eyes somehow managed to leak out a few tears although they are still clamped shut, and the only reason he wasn't full on crying at this point was the fact that his mouth is too preoccupied with screaming to make a sobbing sound. It feels like it’s already been hours. Baekhyun is exhausted and  _ oh  _ they are slowing down again, that means another drop and- that’s it. He really is going to cry now. 

 

At first, he had been scared that he was going to die, now he just  _ wants _ to die.

 

He can't help it. The sobbing that leaves his body is a reaction to the huge levels of adrenaline and fear that are consuming his mind and body. He’s too far gone to worry about his dignity, he’s  _ not _ too far gone to feel the hand coming around to embrace his own though. 

 

Against his will, he opens his eyes slightly and looks to his left to face the other person in his cart that he hadn't paid much notice to before. 

 

The psycho that had been laughing earlier.

 

Only he didn’t seem to be like much of a psychopath. In fact, he seemed very kind. Baekhyun doesn’t take much more into mind aside from a brief peek at the stranger's face (he had a very cute eye smile and he kept laughing) before clamping his eyes shut once again. Or that had been the plan anyway. Baekhyun is dedicated to the saying seeing is believing. His main plan to stay alive on this hell ride had been to keep his eyes closed for as long as he could so that he couldn’t see what's coming up next, and in turn, couldn’t freak himself out  _ even more _ than he would if he  _ could  _ see. 

 

But his moment of sight - that one very,  _ very _ brief moment ruined everything. That one moment of sight had been just as the roller coaster cart reached the top of the biggest and last drop of the whole ride. Fuck social norms. Fuck dignity. He was going to do whatever he could to try and stay alive.

 

In this case, it's to cling onto the stranger sitting beside him. It made sense… right? Two people means two harnesses keeping them in place? So Baekhyun is less likely to be flung to his death and smashed back down into the concrete below. Right? 

 

Logic. 

 

(He doesn't let go of the stranger for the whole rest of the  _ terrifying _ ride though.)

  
  


Baekhyun hadn’t thought as far ahead as what he was going to do  _ after _ the ride finished. He was alive, which to Baekhyun was nothing less than surprising to be completely honest. But he was also coming down from an adrenaline rush and that meant his legs were complete jelly, his hands were shaking, and last but not least - he was crying. 

 

Baekhyun. A grown man. Was crying. While 12 year olds around him were excitedly lining up for a second round on the  _ scary ass fucking ride of adrenaline and death.  _

 

A hand softly touched Baekhyun’s shoulder. The same hand that had held Baekhyun’s throughout the second half of the hell he had just experienced. An even softer voice accompanied it. “Hey. Do you need some help getting out? People are lining up for the ride again.”

 

“Uh y-yes please,” his sentence is interrupted as the boy (who looks about the same age as himself) pulls him into a standing position. “I’m sorry. I- I just really hate roller coasters.” He continues as he gets lead out of the coaster car.

 

“My name’s Kim Jongdae by the way.” His introduction is punctuated with another  _ adorable _ smile.

 

“B-Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you.” as his feet hit the solid ground surrounding the ride, Baekhyun feels the second wave of tears that wash over his senses. This time, however, they were tears or relief. 

 

“Well, Baekhyun, would you like to go and get an ice cream or something? My mother always told me food helped calm people down. Honestly, I just think she wanted people to eat her food, but it’s worth a shot right?” 

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about. I am completely calm. Truly zen. Nothing in the world could ever scare me,” The way his body was still shaking and he was crying said otherwise. Jongdae didn’t point it out though. 

 

“Of course you are, but I mean-  _ I _ was pretty scared,” He pauses for dramatic effect and  _ boy oh boy _ does it work. His mouth has transformed into an utterly adorable pout and his eyes were now opened comically wide, pulling Baekhyun in. He looked like a puppy. Baekhyun really loved puppies. “Plus I just really want some ice cream. But, it's okay if you don't want anything of course.” He ends his sentence with a sigh. Baekhyun wants to die. He was being guilt tripped and it was definitely working. When did he become so  _ weak _ ?

 

“Alright. Let’s go. Just a quick warning though, if they don’t have chocolate then I’m suing.”

  
  


They did have chocolate (about 20 other much more exciting flavours too, but Baekhyun was one for classics. Jongdae too apparently. He’d gone with a lemon sorbet).

 

Baekhyun soon learns that once Jongdae gets excited over a topic he doesn’t stop talking about it He’d just been trying to make small talk. The simple “what’s your favourite ice cream flavour” was meant as a way for him to get more comfortable around Jongdae and keep the conversation flowing, but instead he’d been answered with an extremely heated and animated rant on why orange choc chip was an abomination to the ice cream world (Baekhyun didn’t agree).

 

Surprisingly, did work though. Baekhyun was gaining his confidence back at an honestly dangerous rate (it’s dangerous because when he’s confident, there's nothing holding Baekhyun back from doing what he wants). But, he had to admit it; maybe Jongdae’s mum had been onto something after all.

  
Should he go for it? Fuck it. Baekhyun takes his chances, leaning in close and cutting off Jongdae's small, animated rant on ice cream. Just before Baekhyun’s lips meet Jongdae’s, he sees the other looking up with wide and surprised eyes but he doesn’t pull away, as the gap between them closes. Baekhyun pauses briefly as a way of ensuring that Jongdae  _ could  _ pull away if he wanted to, and then finally, Baekhyun leans forward and lays the chaste kiss on the other's lips, pulling back with a small smile and flushed cheeks only a few seconds later.   
  
He can't help but allow his smile to form into a grin at Jongdae's flushed cheeks, and how his fingers settle lightly over the place where Baekhyun kissed him. Cute.

 

The silence that followed  _ should’ve _ been awkward, but as Baekhyun watches Jongdae smiling down into his ice cream with a stubborn blush that seems to refuse to leave his cheeks, he feels anything but awkward. 

 

Sure, confident Jongdae was cute, but Baekhyun was starting to think that shy Jongdae might be even cuter. 

 

They start to walk together towards the centre of the amusement park after finishing their ice cream. The air around them was comfortable and Baekhyun doesn’t regret grabbing Jongdae’s hand again for a moment because  _ “I don’t want to get seperated from you until I’m completely calm again. That ride was really scary.” _

 

"You know, when I agreed to this, I really didn't think it would end up with a cute guy kissing me."

 

Baekhyun pauses at that before looking up, and his eyes are met with a slightly shocked looking Jongdae. It was almost as though Jongdae had said something he hadn’t meant to -  _ hmmmmm. _

 

“When you agreed to _ what  _ exactly Jongdae?"

 

“U-uh ….. let’s go find Kyungsoo shall we?" he stutters out before quickly speeding up slightly and getting ready to leave. Baekhyun reaches forward to grab the arm of the other man before looking at him with a questioning glare.

 

“And how do you know that I’m here with a Kyungsoo, hmmmm?"

 

“You- didn't you mention a Kyungsoo before? I’m pretty sure that you did. Yeah. When we were on the ride? You were cursing at someone called Kyungsoo- Yeah, that's how I knew."

 

That…. sounded fake but okay. There  _ was  _ a possibility he had voiced his breakdown from earlier out loud in more than just the screams he’d thought he’d let out. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry again for that.” Baekhyun lets out with an embarrassed giggle.

 

“So, uh, I guess I should have asked earlier, but you _ are _ here with Kyungsoo right? Or is there someone else here you came with?” 

 

Oh right. He’d almost forgotten that he did, in fact, have to meet up again with the asshole that he calls his best friend - or  _ had _ called anyway. That prick was dead to him now. D e a d. “Um yeah. I’m here with Kyungsoo. He’s the one that  _ forced _ me onto that death trap. I think he’s around here somewhere. Probably laughing at my misery while eating fries without me like the inconsiderate friend he is.”

 

“Well, maybe we can go look for him? Yeah. That’s probably a good idea. He might be worried. Yes. let's do that. What does this ‘asshole’ look like?" Baekhyun snorts at that. The way that Jongdae uses one of his hands to make quotation marks as he says the word asshole as if to reinforce that it wasn’t  _ him _ that had said it, but in fact Baekhyun, makes him seem like a little kid who doesn’t want to get in trouble. It was quite endearing. 

 

“Uh. He’s shorter than me? Slightly? I don't know, uhhh, he has really big glasses and he shaved his head a couple weeks ago if that helps?”

 

“Would he by any chance be wearing a green shirt?”

 

“Yeah? How did you know that? Please don’t tell me you’re a stalker or something. You’re too cute for that.” His answer and desperate eyes were met with a snort from the boy  still holding his hand next to him.

 

“I don’t know, it was just a wild guess. It might have also helped that there is a guy matching your description looking over at you and laughing right now.” Sure enough, there was Kyungsoo. Holding up his phone and laughing hysterically a few metres to their left. 

 

_ Oh god _ . This wasn’t going to be good.

“I see you made a new friend. Did you really replace me that fast? I’m hurt.” Baekhyun doesn't miss the way that Kyungsoo eyes briefly focus on his hand - currently  _ still _ intertwined with Jongdae’s before raising an eyebrow at Baekhyun in question. Neither Baekhyun or Jongdae let go though.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, just you wait until we are somewhere less crowded. I will actually murder you.” He could imagine how he was going to do it already too. Maybe he would drop some sort of poison in his dinner that night. Or he could slowly gas him to death as he slept - suffocation maybe? 

 

“If I do die, make sure they play this at my funeral please.” With that, he held up his phone to show Jongdae something, making sure to shield the screen from Baekhyun. “Our plan worked Jongdae.”

 

…. Those fucking assholes _were_ _both_ in on this then- wait, they knew each other? Baekhyun was never trusting anyone ever again, but that wasn’t his priority right now - Murder was.

 

“You  _ didn’t _ . Kyungsoo, please tell me that isn’t what I think-” he’s cut off by two sets of laughter as Jongdae and Kyungsoo watch the screen. He can’t see anything himself, but that doesn’t matter. The screams coming from the tiny device in front of him were enough to notify him of the fact that he was never going to live down his traumatic moment from earlier. It had all been caught on video.

 

It was official, he was never going to talk to Kyungsoo ever again. 

  
  
  
  
  
(Baekhyun apparently lied to himself that day, because instead of getting  _ rid _ of a friend at the amusement park, he ended up going home with two - one of which was the boy that Baekhyun was forming a “turn into his boyfriend” mission about.)


End file.
